criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Into Uncharted Waters
Into Uncharted Waters is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of the season. It is featured as the third case set in the Ocean Shore district of Pacific Bay. Plot The player and Gloria Hayes were talking about over the mysterious organization OMNISCIENT when they were called to the scene of a murder. Out near a local pier, they found a body of a young man named Blaine Hunter strung up and his body shredded with several gashes across his body. They soon suspected project leader Rosy Evergreen, the victim's friend Skyler Crosby and local drunkard Gregory Nicholson before they found out that the victim had a secluded hiding spot. They later suspected the victim's boyfriend Leo Huxley and infamous critic Cayden Roscoe before they had to stop a grieving and drunk Leo from ruining a crime scene. However in the end, the team arrested Gregory for the murder. Gregory explained that Blaine was a heartless coward who cared about greed enough to ruin Gregory's life when Blaine had convinced him to donate to his organization before he took almost every penny Gregory had and ruined his life. Gregory, penniless and drinking his sorrows out one night, decided that he would get revenge. So he went to see Blaine, tied him up, took him to the pier and slashed him till he bled to death. Gregory was sentenced to 30 years in prison for the murder by Judge Dante. After the trial, the player and Gloria went to talk to Rosy, who refused to talk about OMNISCIENT, but mentioned the victim. This prompted the detectives to find a broken pendulum that (per Hannah) had Blaine's fingerprints. As the victim was dead, they went to see Leo in holding to ask him if he noticed anything strange. Leo explained that he would go see his boyfriend some evenings and occasionally he would wake up, not remembering what happened. This led the team to believe that OMNISCIENT was up to no good. They also assisted Roxie in retrieving a murdered corpse from the victim's secluded hideout. There they found a young man with his skull cracked open and his face pale. Roxie's further autopsy revealed that the killer was subdued with chloroform before being injected with a lethal dose of morphine mixed with poisonous toxins. She also noted that the crack to the skull was actually a clean cut as the attacker used a bone saw to cut open the skull and remove the brain post-mortem. Roxie had also identified the victim, via his dental records, as Cayden's twin brother Hayden Roscoe. After they talked to Cayden, who told them that Hayden had gone to the pier, they went there where they found a journal. The journal revealed several photos of people with notes of how to kill them. Roxie then went to consult morgue and hospital records and then determined that there was a serial killer on the loose. After informing Cayden about what had befallen his brother, the team swore to look out for what would happen next. Summary Victim *'Blaine Hunter' (found strung up with several gashes across his body) Murder Weapon *'Pirate Cutlass' Killer *'Gregory Nicholson' Suspects Profile *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails Profile *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails *The suspect practices the tango Appearance *The suspect has eye bags Profile *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails *The suspect practices the tango Appearance *The suspect has eye bags Profile *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect practices the tango Appearance *The suspect has eye bags Profile *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect drinks shrimp cocktails *The suspect practices the tango Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer goes fishing. *The killer drinks shrimp cocktails. *The killer practices the tango. *The killer has eye bags. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Local Pier. (Result: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Faded Key) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Rosy Evergreen) *Talk to Rosy Evergreen about how she knew the victim. *Examine Faded Key. (Result: Key Address; New Crime Scene: Blaine's Hut) *Investigate Blaine's Hut. (Clues: Stained Threat, Photo, Locked Chest) *Examine Photo. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Skyler Crosby) *Ask Skyler Crosby about her relationship with the victim. *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Chest of Wine; New Suspect: Gregory Nicholson) *Interrogate Gregory Nicholson about his chest of alcohol on the victim's porch. *Examine Stained Threat. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks shrimp cocktails) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes fishing) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secluded Spot. (Clues: Torn Card, Pile of Rocks, Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Donations) *Interrogate Rosy Evergreen about the victim's donations. (Attribute: Rosy drinks shrimp cocktails and goes fishing) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Romantic Card; New Suspect: Leo Huxley) *Inform Leo Huxley of his boyfriend's murder. (Attribute: Leo goes fishing) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Killer's Notes) *Analyze Killer's Notes. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices the tango; New Crime Scene: Pier Dock) *Investigate Pier Dock. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Headline Details) *Examine Headline's Author. (Result: C Roscoe; New Suspect: Cayden Roscoe) *Interrogate Cayden Roscoe about his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Cayden goes fishing) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Monkey Statue) *Analyze Monkey Statue. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Gregory Nicholson about his monkey statue sent to the victim. (Attribute: Gregory goes fishing, drinks shrimp cocktails and practices the tango) Chapter 3 *Confront Leo Huxley about drinking his sorrows on a crime scene. (Attribute: Leo practices the tango; New Crime Scene: Victim's Shack) *Investigate Victim's Shack. (Clues: Torn Newspaper, Bloody Pocket Knife) *Examine Bloody Pocket Knife. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Skyler's Blood) *Interrogate Skyler about her blood on the knife. (Attribute: Skyler goes fishing, drinks shrimp cocktails and practices the tango) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Restored) *Analyze Newspaper. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Cayden Roscoe about the victim lambasting his work. (Attribute: Cayden drinks shrimp cocktails and practices the tango) *Investigate Blaine's Porch. (Clues: Locked Case, Fishing Rope) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Pirate Cutlass) *Analyze Pirate Cutlass. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Pirate Cutlass; Attribute: The killer has eye bags) *Examine Fishing Rope. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Mind Games (3/6). (No stars) Mind Games (3/6) *Talk to Rosy Evergreen about OMNISCIENT. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Available at start) *Investigate Blaine's Hut. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Pendulum) *Examine Pendulum. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Ask Leo Huxley if he knew anything strange about the victim. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Roxie Sparks about what she needs help with. (Available at start) *Investigate Secluded Spot. (Clue: Murdered Victim) *Autopsy Murdered Victim. (09:00:00) *Talk to Cayden Roscoe about his twin, Hayden Roscoe. *Investigate Local Pier. (Clue: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Journal Unlocked) *Examine Unlocked Journal. (Result: Serial Killer's Notes) *Tell Cayden Roscoe the truth about his twin brother's death. (Reward: Hawaiian Attire; All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Conspiracy (Collab) Category:Ocean Shore (The Conspiracy Collab)